Melinda May
Melinda Qiaolian May is a character from ABC/Marvel's 2013 television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. She is a legendary agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Background Official description Agent May is an expert pilot and martial artist. Though she was once a legend in the agency, she mysteriously resigned herself to a quiet desk job in recent years. ''Further information temporarily classified. Security Level 7 required. Personality May is a "top-notch pilot, weapons expert, and soldier who is described as being soulful but damaged by her time spent in combat." Appearances Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. In 2007, Melinda May and Phil Coulson went to Bahrain to find a woman with powers. When she unsuccessfully tried to reason with Eva Belyakov, this led to a battle between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Belyakov. May entered the hiding where Belyakov was, entering she realized that all men were under the control of Belyakov. After killing Eva, she thought men would be freed from her control but immediately she noticed that really Katya, the daughter of Eva was the one who controlled the other. As Katya wanted to attack her, she had no choice to shoot the girl, killing Katya. In "Love in the Time of HYDRA", May spoke to Coulson about the possibility that Skye leave S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while, until she is able to control her powers. Coulson agreed and decided to take Skye to a cabin. Later, Talbot informed Phil Coulson and Melinda May that Grant Ward and Agent 33 had released Sunil Bakshi, for unknown reasons. After the conversation with Talbot, Coulson and May agreed that Alphonso Mackenzie was hiding something. When Coulson found out that Mack and Bobbi Morse were not loyal to them, he sent May to confront Morse. She asked for whom she worked, Morse replied that for SHIELD. Thinking it was a lie, May and Bobbi Morse began to fight before Morse escape from the confrontation. She told Skye to flee from his hiding since learned that Gonzales' SHIELD would attack her. Later, May broke into Coulson's office and knocked out Gonzales, allowing Coulson escape. She finally surrendered after Coulson escape. After learning that Coulson withheld her the Theta Protocol, she asked Jemma Simmons to open Fury's toolbox. Simons confessed to her that the case was fake and that Fitz had taken the original. May then told this to Mack and Morse and asked to hack into Deathlok's hardware to know the location of Coulson and Hunter. Having hacked Deathlok, she and Simmons saw Ward and Coulson teaming up. When Phil Coulson came to Playground, Gonzales leave May decide if they should aid Coulson in his battle against HYDRA. May asked to speak alone with Coulson before deciding. She said she was annoyed by the Theta Protocol. May was suspicious about working with Ward after his betrayal. Later, she along with her friends and Ward broke into the HYDRA Arctic Research Base and rescued Deathlok and Lincoln Campbell. Trivia *Her current ID badge serial number is '''A 078624'; the card was issued on September 4, 2013, and will expire on September 4, 2019. *Melinda May loves Las Vegas, and hates high heels and coffee. *As see in the episode "Face My Enemy", May has Jimmy Woo and Black Widow on her contact list. Gallery Promotional AOS cast.jpg Melinda_ID.jpg|ID card Melinda_pose.jpg Melinda_May_(Earth-199999)_02.jpg AgentsofShield - final Season 2 poster (1).jpg You took my plane.jpg melinda-may-artwork.jpg agents-of-shield-group-photo.jpg Melinda_May.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 3 - Group Shot.jpg May Season 3.jpg Melinda May Season 1 01.jpg Melinda May Season 1 02.jpg Melinda May Season 1 03.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 4 - Agent May.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 4.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. LMD2.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 5.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 5 - Melinda May.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 6 - May, Sarge, Yo-Yo, Mack, Quake, Fitz, Simmons, Deke.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Melinda_stand.jpg Melinda stance.jpg MelindaMay.png Agents of Shield - Phil - May - Fitz.jpg CoulsonsTeam3-Repairs.png Agents of Shield - Team - -1-.jpg AoS Season 2 Shadows.png AoS Season 2 - Shadows.png Agents of Shield Fractured House 111.png S2 WOTW_341.png S2 WOTW_350.png AoS team.png AoS - phil and team.png AoS S1 repairs screencap 25.jpg AoS S1 repairs screencap 30.jpg 137546_2940_pre1.jpg Season 01 Episode 01 20.png May with Talbot.png 442137-6a00d8341c801b54ef00e54f16b1838833_800wi.jpg Melinda_pistols.png Agents-of-SHIELD.jpg Marvel's_Agents_of_SHIELD_-_Melinda_May_in_Pursuit_of_Absorbing_Man.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - May and Phil.jpg SifCoulsonMayVinTak-AoS.png malinda-may-234.jpg S2-Malinda.jpg who-you-really-are.jpg agents-of-shield-melinda-may.png Melinda May Season 3 Promo.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 6x07 - Toldja - Photography - Sarge, May and Mack.jpg Category:Females Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Agents Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:Martial Artists Category:Live-action characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Heroines Category:Time travelers